Uniforms are used in conjunction with numerous trades and professions. Many, if not all, uniforms must be cleaned or laundered in some fashion. Additionally, numerous uniforms have articles associated therewith, requiring removal of the articles before cleaning or laundering the uniform. Often times the articles removed from the uniform include badges, pins, and/or loose items such as coins, etc. There remains a need for an organized way to maintain the articles removed from a uniform. Additionally, there remains a need for an apparatus to secure and maintain the removed articles in an organized manner.